


A Special Robotic Delivery

by maypoison



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare assistant.” The balloon says, in a cheery and friendly voice.</p><p>You stand completely still, just staring. The thing looks back at you, as if it was waiting for you to say something in response to his greeting. When you don’t, it continues.</p><p>“I was alerted to your distress when you said ‘Ow.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Robotic Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [奇妙的机器人快递 A special robotic delivery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685947) by [Edintin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edintin/pseuds/Edintin)



That’s it.

You stand from your desk with a growl, and throw the pencil in the waste bin with much more force than is probably necessary.

That was the third pencil that had broken when you were trying to draw, and you decided then that it was obviously a sign. An annoying sign, but a sign none the less. Obviously, someone was trying to tell you that you shouldn’t be working tonight.

You turn and gaze back at your desk, and sigh. It looked like a bomb had hit it, and you really weren’t in the mood to clean it up. In fact, you didn’t really feel in the mood to do _anything_ right now.

You had seen enough chick flicks in your life to know where this was going. Ice cream. Lots of ice cream …

With a smile, you make your way into your kitchen, already grinning with the prospect of sitting on the sofa for the next few hours, stuffing your face with Ben and Jerry’s and marathoning some cartoon that you were sure was aimed at children, but you couldn’t care less.

Just as your hand touches the freezer door, and small knock comes from your front door.

You scowl. Damn, it just really wasn’t your day today.

You sigh for what must be full ten seconds, before grudgingly making your way to the door. It is only then do you realise that it was almost midnight. Who the hell would be knocking your door so late?

You find yourself thinking about murderers, before suddenly wondering if you had ordered takeaway, and forgotten about it.

Unlocking your door, you sincerely hope it was the former. You weren’t in the mood for anything tonight, especially being murdered.

Looking up and down the corridor, you frown, seeing no sign of anyone. Suddenly, you realise that someone had left something on your doorstep. It was a large red box, although it looked like some sort of computer … thing. Technology wasn’t your forte.

You wonder if one of your neighbours had ordered something, and decided that you were better off worrying about this in the morning. You pick up the strange box, only pausing for a second in surprise when you notice how light it was. You hadn’t been expecting that.

You place the box on your kitchen floor, before clapping your hands together, and making your way to the freezer. Finally … ice cream!

As you reach for, and pull out the tub, you accidently managed to knock a jam jar, and it clatters to the floor, but not before it lands on your bare foot.

“Ah! Shit! Shit! … Ow!” You moan and mutter, hopping around your kitchen and holding your foot.

Suddenly tears fill your eyes, and it has nothing to do with the pain in your foot. Things were just really not going your way …

Your swearing is interrupted when you turn, and notice that the large red box that had appeared was flashing. You frown, but before you can walk forward to investigate, and large white balloon emerges from the box, and begins to grow.

You realise quickly however, that this isn’t a balloon. Balloons didn’t have faces, and definitely didn’t having big blinking eyes …

“Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare assistant.” The balloon says, in a cheery and friendly voice.

You stand completely still, just staring. The thing looks back at you, as if it was waiting for you to say something in response to his greeting. When you don’t it continues.

“I was alerted to your distress when you said ‘Ow.”

“That’s not all I said …” You mutter, still rubbing your foot as you stand on one leg.

“I was sent to you by a friend, who wishes to remain anonymous.”

You frown then, the pain in your foot forgotten. “A friend?”

“Yes. Your friend thought I could be of assistance. I will scan you now …”

“Scan?”

Suddenly, a small blue light shins from the robots face, and it quickly goes up and down your body.

“You have a small abrasion on your left foot.” Baymax states calmly “I can assist with that …”

The robot shuffles forward then, nearly knocking overt your kitchen chairs and table as he moves. He was wide, and your flat was tiny. You hold up your hands, trying to placate him.

“Woah. Woah! Dude, I’m fine. See.” To prove your point, you gently lower your foot to the floor, careful not to wince.

The robot, Baymax, tilts his head. “You are in pain.”

You roll your eyes, before pointing down at your _perfectly fine_ foot. “It’s fine Baymax, I can …”

“I was not referring to your foot.”

You freeze then, your eyes widening in shock. How the hell …

“I was sent to offer you comfort, and friendship. I would like to comfort you now ..”

You are still stood frozen when Baymax shuffles his way towards you, and embraces you with his large inflated arms. To your surprise, they are warm, and very, very comfortable.

“Thanks” You mutter as the Robot releases you.

“You are welcome.” Baymax replies cheerily, before looking over your shoulder towards your open freezer. “You are craving ice cream.” The robot states. “I will assist you …”

You watch, stifling a laugh as the robot shuffles forward, and very carefully reaches into the freezer and grasps the carton of ice cream. He turns, and holds out the container.

“Thanks” You mumble once again, and you swear you can tell that the robot is smiling.

“You are welcome.” Baymax repeats “I will stay with you now, if you will allow it, and keep you company.”

“Yeah,” You reply, with a genuine smile. “That would be nice.”


End file.
